


I Was Made For Loving You

by Rebekah_Matthews



Series: Hopeless Hearts [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews
Summary: Part 2/2 one shot, following on from First Heartbreak. After their daughter returns to the 20th century to train under the sailor guardians, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity return to the Crystal Palace. They reflect on their lives during and before the arrival of the Black Moon Clan and the events they survived because of the love they share for each other.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Series: Hopeless Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683583
Kudos: 8





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a one shot following from my story 'First Heartbreak'. I hope you enjoy this one shot. I've never written for King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity before but it felt like they were the perfect forms of Darien and Serena to showcase their relationship. Please leave me your reviews and do check out 'First Heartbreak'.
> 
> This story was inspired by Tori Kelly's song I was made for loving you. You should give it a listen - it's a beautiful song. No lyrics are used in this one shot - I wanted to share where the inspiration for this story came from.

The King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo watched the portal back to the 20th Century close in the sky above. The princess of the 30th Century Earth departed in far better terms than the first time she’d left but that didn’t make it any easier on them. King Endymion circled his arm around the Queen’s bare shoulders and pulled her into his side firmly. Neo-Queen Serenity felt her shoulders slump as she let out a big sigh.

“I know she’s leaving to train with the sailor scouts, and that’s a good thing,” Serenity said sadly, “but it still hurts to see her go.”

“Of course, it hurts,” Endymion breathed, squeezing her shoulder gently, turning them back towards the Crystal Palace. “But she will come back to us stronger than ever.”

Serenity looked up at her husband with a sad smile and nestled further into his embrace. He came to a standstill, facing her and he brought his arms up to hold her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“Come on,” Endymion murmured, “we’re playing hooky today.”

She found herself unable to contain the giggle rising up from inside her. This moment between them broke the tension and Endymion looked at the smirk spreading across his wife’s face in amusement.

“Hooky?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Whatever would Luna say?”

“Oh, I’m sure something you’ve already heard before,” Endymion teased, gently flicking the end of her nose. “Come on.” He traced his fingers from her shoulder, down her arm, interlacing his fingers with hers.

They reached the Crystal Palace and they walked through the large front doors, past the guards standing firm at the entrance. The royal messenger was scurrying down the foyer towards them and the King simply held up his hand with a shake of the head. Anything he had to report could wait today. The monarchs made their way up to the royal bed chambers, where Serenity paused at the door to their room. She turned around to the door directly opposite, opening it to reveal Usagi Small Lady Serenity’s room and entered. She crossed the room and sat down heavily on the bed, taking up the pillow in her hands. She closed her eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of her daughter. Endymion watched Serenity from his position leaning against the doorframe silently.

“Serenity, love?” he said quietly.

“I miss her already,” Serenity whispered.

“I know you do,” Endymion replied, joining her on the bed, “as do I.”

Serenity let the pillow rest on her lap, and she pressed her lips together as she considered the man at her side. One side of her mouth upturned into a half-smile when her eyes met his stormy blue ones. Endymion put his hand on top of hers, squeezing her fingers lightly.

“Come with me,” he said, nudging her gently with his shoulder.

Serenity put the pillow back at the head of the bed and stood, the skirt of her floor-length dress falling in waves to the ground.

“What are we doing?” she asked.

“We are going to bed,” he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he rolled his eyes.

“Not like that, you little vixen,” he chuckled. “You were in a deep sleep for a long time. You need some time to recover.”

“I was asleep the whole time,” Serenity retorted, “I don’t need rest.”

“You were put in an induced deep sleep,” Endymion corrected her. “That hardly constitutes as real rest. Just come and lie down with me.”

Serenity followed him out of Small Lady’s room and into their own without protest. She leapt up onto their marital bed and snuggled into his side, his arm circled around her lithe form. Sooner than she expected, she was asleep in minutes, the warmth of her husband like a giant safety net around her. Endymion rested his head against hers when he noticed her breathing relax and she stopped fidgeting next to him.

_She rang the doorbell and moments later the door opened. She saw his jaw tense and his brow furrow as he realised who was stood on his doorstep. Silently, he let her in and followed, closing the door quietly behind her. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, keeping his eyes fixated on the ground._

_“What do you want?” he demanded._

_“I wanted to… apologise,” she explained, facing the doorway, unable to bare looking at him as she said the words. Then she turned, with her eyes closed and continued. “I was so happy to see you that I… I didn’t even notice that you were in a bad mood.”_

_“No, no,” he objected, “that’s not it.”_

_She opened her eyes in surprise, staring at him nervously._

_“What?”_

_“I just don’t have the same feelings for you anymore,” he said firmly, keeping his eyes fixed on the carpet._

_“But Darien,” she pleaded, “I promise that I’ll study harder at school, really, okay?” She offered a weak smile._

_He scrunched up his eyes tight, his hand balling into a fist at his side._

_“Don’t make me say it again!” he exclaimed. “Our relationship is over!”_

_Serena stared at him, processing the words. She lowered her eyes to the floor, uncertainly._

_“Why don’t I… believe you?” she wondered with a short gasp. “You can’t have forgotten h-how you were Prince Darien and I was Princess Serena. Well, it’s our destiny… a-and even if we weren’t_ meant _to be together, well, it just_ feels _right being together, doesn’t it?”_

_With a growl, he banged the side of his fist down against the wall behind him._

_“I_ don’t _want to hear anymore!” he barked. “Why should my_ whole _life be guided by what happened to us in the past? I…” He stopped when he finally looked up at her and saw the tears swimming in her eyes._

_She swallowed, looking down at the floor, trying so desperately hard to keep it together. She noticed a pair of little girl’s shoes lined up next to the wall._

_“Rini’s here, isn’t she?” she accused. “I-I know that she’s just a little kid and all, but I feel like she’s replaced me somehow.”_

_Darien looked away._

_“Don’t be silly!” he snapped._

_“You’re right,” Serena laughed gently with a shake in her voice. She looked up at him to find him refusing to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, Darien. I guess… we weren’t meant to be together after all.”_

_She was unable to keep the sob from leaving her lips and she felt her shoulders shake with each wave of hurt. She turned and opened the door, leaving his apartment with a heavy weight on her shoulders, her cries enough to take Darien’s eyes off the floor. She slowly made her way down the street, each step feeling like a burden, until finally she reached a red telephone box. The tears hot and heavy in her eyes and the heartbreak palpable and strong in her chest, she turned and opened the door and walked inside. She sank down to the ground, her tears running quickly down her cheeks, dripping down her blouse. She let her head fall to lean against the glass as she wept, wrapping her arms around her legs so that she was in a tight ball – anything to keep herself together._

Serenity’s eyes fluttered open. Her gaze flickered around their grand bedroom and then came to rest on Endymion. Her fingers brushed his bangs away from his eyes. In response to her touch, his eyes opened to look at her with a question written all over his handsome features.

“How long was I asleep?” she whispered.

“About two hours,” he breathed, reaching up to kiss her chastely on the lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” she answered, the immediately corrected herself, “confused.”

“What are you confused about, Sere?”

“I was dreaming,” she explained.

“It was just a dream,” he murmured.

“Only it wasn’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I know that the whole timeline situation is really confusing – and I’m not sure even Sailor Pluto could make sense of it – but I have a memory of my younger self, only it didn’t happen to me.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, his brows pushing together in puzzlement.

“I dreamed about the day you… Darien, broke up with Serena,” she explained. “I know that _we_ never broke up, but in a past life, in the 20th century, _they_ did. And I remember it, as if it happened to me. It was the first day our… her heart broke.”

Endymion pressed his lips together.

“You know, when you met Sailor Moon in the 30th century before she left with the 20th century sailor soldiers, I think it shared her life with yours. I suspect that she wouldn’t remember any of your life because she’s… not here yet. I suppose that when you were sleeping, your mind was just healing itself. We’re vulnerable when we’re asleep and I’m guessing that you tapped into something that made her vulnerable.”

“Why did you send such visions to him?” she asked.

“I needed to test him,” Endymion replied. “I needed to know that he would do _anything_ to protect her.”

“But we’re living proof of what we would do to protect each other and the world,” Serenity pointed out. “It was like someone tore a piece of her heart out.”

“Oh, I know,” Endymion revealed. “I know exactly how it felt because he felt it, too. Before you ask how I know, I’m linked to the planet, just like Darien is. I could sense his pain through the very earth, just like he can sense if anything is wrong with the planet. I don’t need to be linked to him because at the time when our daughter was crossing time itself, it temporarily linked us all to the past and future. Through the Earth, I could feel exactly what Darien was doing to protect her.”

“Wow,” she muttered in awe.

“Do you remember when Darien saved Serena from Prince Diamond in Black Moon Castle?” he asked. Serenity pulled a face which caused Endymion to chuckle. “Okay, so you were still asleep at the time, but he fought tooth and nail to get her out of there.”

Serenity couldn’t resist the pull at the corners of her mouth, flashing an adoring smile at her husband.

“Everything before the Black Moon Clan happened to us as well as the 20th century version of us…” Serenity started thoughtfully, which Endymion nodded at, “well, there was always one memory that I hope we never forget. After we defeated Queen Metalia and we were returned to the Earth with a second chance to live normally…”

“Thanks to you,” Endymion teased her, poking her in the side exactly where it tickled her.

She shrieked and attempted to move out of the way of his fingers with a giggle.

“Hush, you,” she ordered, flicking the end of his nose. “Anyway, remember Alan and Ann, the aliens who came to Earth hoping to revive the Makai Tree?” Endymion nodded. “Well, at that point…”

“I didn’t remember you,” Endymion finished off.

Serenity narrowed her eyes.

“No, you didn’t,” she agreed, then smiled. “But you still tried to save me from Ann when she realised that you didn’t return her love.”

“There’s a reason I did that, even when I didn’t know who you really were and are to me,” Endymion nodded. “Do you remember when my childhood friend Fiore visited the Earth?”

“With the xenian flower?” Serenity checked.

“The very same. When he tried to kill you, when he realised how close we were and I didn’t immediately remember him from all those years ago, I jumped in front of his attack for you without hesitation.” He brushed her blonde bangs away from her violet-blue eyes, still fresh from sleep. “And I would protect you again and again and again.”

“That isn’t the sole reason for your existence, Endy,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“When my memories had been locked away after you defeated the Dark Kingdom, my desire to protect Sailor Moon remained stronger than any memory loss.” Serenity frowned with the briefest shake of her head. “The Moonlight Knight.” Light dawned on her face and she understood. “I was made to protect you, Serenity.”

The Queen sat back to look at her husband’s full face. When she looked at him, she didn’t see the King. She saw her husband: the light of her life. He kept the power of the Silver Crystal strong and her heart unwavering. Silently, she leaned forward, taking his face in her hands and she leaned further forward still, pressing her lips against hers, like she had done so many times before. His hands travelled from her hips, sliding over the silk-like material of her dress, up to her shoulders, where he pulled her against him firmly. His arms encircled her slender figure, bringing her back down onto the bed before rolling her under him and he gazed down affectionately at her, holding her face between his hands.

“I was made for loving you, Serenity,” he told her. “Centuries of the world on our shoulders, unexpected love interests and a rollercoaster of emotions couldn’t stop me from loving you for centuries more to come.”

Neo-Queen Serenity knew without a doubt, that that is exactly as their story would continue.


End file.
